jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Mapio
Jack Mapio or Darth Sits Is a sith of the Order of the Black star Early years Not much is know about Jacks early years. All that is really known is that he was born on corrosaunt and his mother died in chiledbirth. He was raised by his dad and at the age of 5 somthing killed his father and Jack ran for his life. After running for what seemed like houres Atuna lemep found him and took him as his apprentice. Atuna trained him for many years untill on one mission his saber was destroyed and at the age of 18 he was sent to illum to construct a new saber. To forget all that you know During the construction of his saber somthing went wrong and the saber exploded. There was a cave in and Jack was knocked out. After days uncontious Atuna found him and brought him to corrosaunt and preformed surgery on him. After surgery and days in the bacta tanks Jack was fine phisicaly. But Jack forgot all of his memories and everything he knew. All he knew whas his name on his chart and all he had were his 2 sabers and an X wing redgestered in his name. After leaving corrosaunt he used what he had and became a mersonary for the next 5 years. Thrust into a conflict to protect the galaxy After finishing a mission and trying to go collect his reward the nava computer on his x wing malfuctioned. He appeared above the planet belkadan and landed to try and make repairs. Then is when the plague hit and jack did his best to help evacuate the planet once the infected attacked starting at the bunker then heading to the jedi temple. After the temple was clear one person hadent come out. Jack ran back into the temple to find Atuna lying uncontious on the floor. He brought him out on his back and brought him to one of atunas dropships and they headed to space and then to Yelisia. At yelisia Jack wated for Atuna to heal then hearing the suvivors along with more people had started mustering at Tatooine Jack headed there. While at Tatooine jack med Ramil Diux the leader of the resistance. After picking a planet to spread out to and make an outpost Ramiel Jack Steller Jack Mapio Linn Kalin Rissa and others headed to Bassadro. To fall into Darkness While on Bassadro Jack learned that Ramiel was truly Lord Decius a sith lord and ruler of the Order of the Black Star. After much thinking and thinking that he was week for letting what happened on belkadan happened Jack talked to Decius about his order. After talking to him and agreeing to become a sith Decius inducted him into the order and naming jack Darth Sitis (Sitis latin for Craving). During the down time of the plague sitis learned much from Decius most of the dark side powers and much about the sith. An attack where it seems most safe Then withouht warning the infected attacked Bassadro from the inside and destroyed DOME the staging aria that the resistance was using as a base. After the resistance destroyed all the infected they evacuated the city and everyone was out on the tarain. There the Helborn Alied military was created and sitis became one of its officers. During that time sitis became the fleet commander of the helborn alied military and one of the highest ranking officers. To compleate ones training After some time Sitis was told by Decius to go to the Fortrace of the Order of the Black star along with Corallis. Both Corallis and Sitis passed there triles and became full members of the order and full sith. To falter in the darkness After trying to plant a dark seed in Linn's mind sitis started having nightmears of what he had to do at the triles. He broke down and spoke with Linn. He told her everything that happened and after talking with her desided that maby being a sith wasent his true path. He thorugh he should go back to the light. During this Linn told Rissa of what happened at the triels and Rissa confronted Corallis about it. When Decius found out what had happened he went balistick. When everyone was in the cantina he attacked with all his fury hurting sevearly Sitis Corallis and Linn braking most of their ribs. After recovering in the infermary sitis realised that he had beed a fool. The power that decius used agencet him was the power he wanted to attain and he was not more resalute then ever in his choice to go to the dark side. To lead others into Darkness As a unidentified ship entered bassadro it contaned Sevark. Sitis took him as his first appretnice and named him Darth Nomen. Sitis trained nomen in the ways of the dark side of the force. After much time wating it was finally time to strike at the hart of the infected. Forces were mustered and troops were ready. During this time Nomen passed the triles and became a full sith. The siege of Belkadan The Alied Helborn Military then went to and retook belkadan from the infected.After returning many things happened. All the jedi left and bassadro became a full sith planet again. Sitis took another apprentice Darth Kotis and then anothe Darth styx. This brings things to present times and things go on and on. Category:Geneologies